1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus including an electric generator using a thermoelectric device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Regulations on power consumption of electronic products have been recently tightened around the world. As a result, energy harvesting technologies have received attention. Energy harvesting refers to a technology that harvests and stores otherwise abandoned energy, converts the abandoned energy into useful energy, and uses the useful energy. Energy harvesting technologies are generally classified into piezoelectric energy generating technologies, which harvest and store mechanical energy, and thermoelectric energy generating technologies, which harvest and store heat energy. Some of the thermoelectric generating technologies utilizing a Seebeck effect that is a principle of generating an electromotive force through a temperature difference between opposite ends of a device. Some electric generators utilizing the Seebeck effect do not include dynamic parts and directly convert heat into energy in a material, such as a thermoelectric device or the like, without requiring fuel. As a result, these electric generators may be highly stable and environmentally-friendly. Technologies that reduce power consumption of an electronic product when the electronic product is turned on using an energy harvesting technology have been actively studied.
However, electronic products including recently produced display apparatuses are designed to exchange data with other electronic products through a British Telecommunications (BT) module, a Wi-Fi module, or the like, update weather information, check user mobile contents, or perform Internet of Things (IoT) functions even when the electronic products are turned off. Therefore, power consumption of an electronic product, i.e., an amount of standby power of the electronic product, increases in a standby mode that is a power-off state. Also, worldwide regulations on power consumption have been expanded and strengthened to include regulations on standby power.
Therefore, there is a need for a method of reducing power consumption of an electronic product when the electronic product is turned on and reducing standby power consumption of the electronic apparatus even when the electronic product is turned off.